


Superboy: Fade

by superboy-fan (sassyofkrypton)



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyofkrypton/pseuds/superboy-fan
Summary: Is superboy losing his powers?
Kudos: 13





	Superboy: Fade

As the sun descended behind the mountains, marking the end of another day, Superboy streaked through the sky in a blur. It had been a busy day for the Boy of Steel and he was glad to be returning home. He'd been shot at, saved some quarry workers and taken a full explosive blast in the process and provided makeshift track for a 200 ton train after a freak landslide. After all that exertion there wasn't a scratch on his sculpted teenage body. "Not bad for a day's work", he thought to himself as he flew over his school on his way home. He caught sight of a group of people on the football field and decided to take a closer look.  
As he descended he saw a group of seniors clustered around a smaller body. Superboy landed close by and marched into the throng, red cape billowing behind.  
"What's going on here?", he demanded.  
In the middle of the crowd of jocks was a younger boy cowering in the mud of the playing field, his nose was bleeding and he looked close to tears.  
"Don't interfere, Superboy, this has nothing to do with you", said Troy Franks, de-facto jock leader.  
"I'll decide that!", boomed Superboy, helping the younger kid to his feet and sending him running away as fast as he could. "Now, who wants a fight with someone their own size?"

"You're looking a bit tired there, Super-BABY", called someone from the angry crowd. They'd been promised a fight and they wanted to see one. Superboy looked momentarily surprised as he noticed where people in the crowd were pointing, his suit was a darker blue under his arms and in between his legs; he'd been sweating!  
Distracted for a second Superboy didn't notice the swinging iron bar until it was too late. It connected with his temple with a loud CRACK, sending the mighty teen hero spinning to the floor!  
There was a visible shock reaction in the crowd of jocks at seeing the hero they thought indestructible brought to the floor so easily. As Superboy held his head they saw a bruise form at his temple and quickly heal, Superboy tried to clear his head and get back to his feet. As one the crowd cheered at Troy, "AGAIN! HIT HIM AGAIN". Troy needed no more encouragement, and brought the bar down again, striking the back of Superboy's head with all the force he could muster. "Argh!", the Boy of Steel cried out this time, as the power of the blow forced him into the mud. "How is this happening??", he though to himself, his thoughts coming slowly as he grovelled in the mud.  
"AGAIN, AGAIN", the crowd chanted egging Troy on, and he was not disappointing them. He continued striking the struggling hero, again and again pushing his body into the wet mud. Superboy tried desperately to get to his feet, but every attempt was equalled by Troy and his iron bar. It seemed to Superboy that each strike was more powerful that the last, he could feel that his body was not healing itself fast enough. He needed to stop this quickly. The mighty Superboy was afraid.  
Troy couldn't believe how great it felt to be doling out punishment to the arrogant superhero; watching his mighty body shake as he brought the bar down again and again was a heady feeling.  
Superboy knew he had to do something or face a humiliating defeat. He readied himself, trying to steel himself against the repeated blows. As the bar plunged towards his now suddenly vulnerable body, Superboy threw himself to one side and managed to avoid the blow. He struggled to his feet, hampered by his mud soaked cape.  
Troy watched with interest as the wet superhero struggled to his feet, he could barely stand! "Time to finish this", he thought to himself. he readied his trusty iron bar like a baseball bat and took a slow, deliberate swing at the dazed hero. Superboy didn't stand a chance. The bar caught him under his chin with a devastating undercut. He cried out in agony as he flew backwards into the air, blood pouring from his mouth, his body landing face up: the Boy of Steel had been knocked unconscious!  
"Woah! He's out cold", said the guy closest to Superboy. "Look, you made him bleed, Troy".  
Troy stood over the unconscious hero, the wet ground having covered Superboy's skintight costume with mud, and smiled to himself. In the distance he could hear the wail of a police car, that geek that Superboy had saved must have called the cops.  
Troy cursed, he knew he only had only a few minutes before they would find them, and he wanted to make sure everyone knew what he'd done there that night. As he looked for a sign of the police arriving his eyes caught sight of the football goal posts and he had a brilliant idea. He signalled the other guys to help him drag the unconscious Boy of Steel to the muddy goal area by his legs, his head knocking on the ground as he slid. The boys picked up the unmoving superhero, as Troy climbed the goal and tied Superboy's cape to the cross bar.  
Troy surveyed him work, the mighty Superboy hanging by his cape from the goal posts, his red and blue costume caked in mud; and his swollen face still oozing a little blood from the corner of his mouth. Troy noticed how the pressure from the cape had pulled the costume tight around Superboy's crotch. His cock was clearly visible inside the red trunks. As the boys turned to leave the scene of the hero's downfall, Troy gave Superboy a farewell gift, and smashed his fist into Superboy's ample package as hard as he could. 

The momentum left Superboy's stricken body swinging as the first one to defeat the Boy of Steel made his escape.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a superboy story. Have a couple more chapters planned out - appreciate any comments!


End file.
